The most prominent mode of delivery of therapeutic agents is by the oral route by means of solid dosage forms such as tablets and capsules. Oral administration of solid dosage forms is more convenient and accepted than other modes of administration, e.g. parenteral administration. However, the manufacture, dispensing and administration of solid dosage forms are not without associated problems and drawbacks.
With the manufacture of solid dosage forms, in addition to the active agent, it is necessary to combine other ingredients in the formulations for various reasons, such as to enhance physical appearance, to provide necessary bulk for tableting or capsuling, to improve stability, to improve compressibility or to aid in disintegration after administration. However, these added excipients have been shown to adversely influence the release, stability and bioavailability of the active ingredient. The added excipients are a particular problem with drugs that require a high dose in order to provide a therapeutic effect, e.g., biphosphonate drugs. The inclusion of the additional excipient can make the final tablet extremely large, which could result in esophogeal damage if the dosage form is not swallowed properly. Further, the tableting of certain drugs has many associated production problems. In particular, many drugs, e.g., acetaminophen, have poor compressibility and cannot be directly compressible into solid dosage forms. Consequently, such drugs must either be wet granulated or manufactured in a special grade in order to be tableted which increases manufacturing steps and production costs.
The adherence to good manufacturing practices and process controls is essential in order to minimize dosage form to dosage form and batch-to-batch variations of the final product. Even strict adherence to these practices still is not a guarantee that acceptable variation will occur.
With the high cost of industrial scale production and governmental approval of solid dosage forms, such formulations are often available in a limited number of strengths, which only meet the needs of the largest sectors of the population. Unfortunately, this practice leaves many patients without acceptable means of treatment and physicians in a quandary, with respect to individualizing dosages to meet the clinical needs of their patients.
The dispensing of oral solid dosage forms also makes the formulations susceptible to degradation and contamination due to repackaging, improper storage and manual handling.
There are also many patients who are unable or unwilling to take conventional orally administered dosage forms. For some patients, the perception of unacceptable taste or mouth feel of a dose of medicine leads to a gag reflex action that makes swallowing difficult or impossible. Other patients, e.g., pediatric and geriatric patients, find it difficult to ingest typical solid oral dosage forms, e.g., due to tablet size.
Other patients, particularly elderly patients, have conditions such as achlorhydria, which hinders the successful use of oral solid dosage forms. Achlorhydria is a condition wherein there is an abnormal deficiency or absence of free hydrochloric acid in the gastric secretions of the stomach. This condition hinders the disintegration and/or dissolution of oral solid dosage forms, particularly dosage forms with high or insoluble excipient payloads
Flavored solutions/suspensions of some therapeutic agents have been developed to facilitate the oral administration of oral agents to patients normally having difficulty ingesting conventional solid oral dosage forms. While liquid formulations are more easily administered to the problem patient, liquid/suspension formulations are not without their own significant problems and restrictions. The liquid dose amount is not as easily controlled compared with tablet and capsule forms and many therapeutic agents are not sufficiently stable in solution/suspension form. Indeed, most suspension type formulations are typically reconstituted by the pharmacist and then have a limited shelf life even under refrigerated conditions. Another problem with liquid formulations, which is not as much a factor with tablets and capsules, is the taste of the active agent. The taste of some therapeutic agents is so unacceptable that liquid formulations are not a viable option. Further, solution/suspension type formulations are typically not acceptable where the active agent must be provided with a protective coating, e.g. a taste masking coating or an enteric coating to protect the active agent from the strongly acidic conditions of the stomach.
Another alternative to oral dosage forms for certain medications is aerosol dosage forms, which administer therapeutic agents for deposition to the pulmonary system. The use of aerosol dosage forms has many advantages for the patient. The packaging of the active agent is convenient and easy to use, generally with limited manual manipulation. As the medicine is sealed within the device, direct handling of the medication is eliminated and the contamination of the contents from air and moisture can be kept to a minimum. Further, a metering valve can be included in the device in order to individualize the dose for particular patients. However, such formulations also have drawbacks such as decreased bioavailability of the drug due to improper administration by the patient. For example, if a patient's breathing is not coordinated with the activation of the device, the active agent will not reach its intended site of action which will lead to a decrease in therapeutic benefit.
Another alternative is dry powder dosage forms. For example, International Patent Application WO 94/04133, hereby incorporated by reference, describes a powder composition for inhalation, which contains a microfine drug such as salbutamol sulfate and a carrier containing an anti-static agent. The carrier is calcium carbonate or a sugar, especially lactose. The amount of carrier is 95-99.99 weight percent. The compositions are said to be useful for delivery of the active agent to the lungs while providing reduced side effects such as nausea by maximizing its proportion of drug reaching the lungs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,206, hereby incorporated by reference, describes capsules, cartridges or aerosol containers containing spray-dried sodium cromoglycate in finely divided and un-agglomerated form. A substantial proportion of the individual drug particles have sizes and shapes, which allow deep penetration into the lung and yet are free-flowing so as to allow capsule filling.
International Patent Application WO 93/25198, hereby incorporated by reference, is directed to an ultrafine powder for inhalation. The powder comprises a drug and hydroxypropyl cellulose and/or hydroxypropylmethylcellulose. More than 80 weight percent of the particles in the powder are said to have a particle diameter of 0.5-10 microns. The powder is said to be able to reach the lower windpipe and bronchi.
Due to the disadvantages of known drug delivery discussed above (as well as other disadvantages) there exists a need in the art for the development of a device and method for facilitating delivery of a wide range of therapeutic agents for gastrointestinal deposition and which minimize pulmonary deposition of materials having undesirable or unknown pulmonary toxicology but which are approved for oral delivery.
Oral drug delivery systems, devices and methods for oral powders are disclosed in PCT/IB01/00251, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.